We are the Imperfect Heroes
by Bridgettalladega
Summary: Heroes come in many forms, that much I knew. But demonic? I had never thought of it that way...until a certain demon hunter came and changed my mind. Dante/OC
1. Heroes don't only wear spandex

**Bridgettalladega: Hi! I'm Bridgettalladega, and this is my first DMC story!...I must confess, I've only read the manga, and watched the anime (I'm not old enough to buy the video games! Gosh darn!) But, I've watched the cutscenes, and read up on it, so I'm kind of hoping that makes up for my lack of actual game time.**

**Best Friend: Yeah, she's four years and a couple hundred bucks away from owning those video games...**

**Bridgettalladega: *shrugs* That I cannot deny. Anyway, please enjoy! And please, review :)  
**

Heroes are heaven sent. Heroes are earth-bound angels, put here by God to protect the innocent, to protect those that are helpless. Heroes have no bad side; heroes are perfect, a halo practically adorning their head.

Heroes are also supposed to have cool names and wear spandex, but I hardly feel like that applies anymore.

So what does that make me?

I'm not heaven sent- I'm anything but. Conceived and birthed in the depths of hell, roaming the Human World only a few years before being sent back down to my prison. I'm not an angel- I am messy, I am loud and self-centered, I am as imperfect as anyone can get. I have a past, filled with stealing, vandalizing, and being anything but a Good Samaritan.

Sometimes, I have wings... not fluffy, soft angel wings, but...still, that counts for something doesn't it? I mean, it's not a halo...but angels have wings, and they also have halos, so that ties in with the whole...

Never mind.

But, I protect the innocent. I protect the helpless.

So, is that the true mark of a hero? Does anything else really matter?

Whose to judge?

I guess I can't say that all heroes are perfect...I've heard of someone, and knew some, just like me, a hero who, by any standards, was unlikely to become anything...

You've heard the story, haven't you? The tale of Sparda, and his two sons, and his human wife...everyone has heard that story by now, haven't they? It's something imprinted on our history, a legend, they claim. A tale, folklore, a myth...

Bull Shit.

I always knew that it was true, because my father was a follower of Sparda...he thought that he was the all–powerful being, that Sparda was the example we should all follow after.

And my mother was plotting Sparda's death.

How they ever got together? I'm assuming more liquor than you can find in a college campus, and nothing but that. Oh, and toss in an evil scheme, from my mom's side, of course.

Her plan? She needed to find an equally powerful mate to conceive a child to bring down Sparda...to lure him back into the Demon World, where my mother would kill him, gaining power, and become Mundus' right-hand demon.

Ha, that makes me laugh. Like she ever thought that would work...she didn't think about the emotional aspect...though, demons seldom ever did.

Because, although my dad was a demon, I was his only offspring...and I was his daughter. I was his little girl, in need of protecting, from demons and my own mother. What do you think any father would do?

My father was my hero. He wasn't perfect either.

Who knows? Maybe something about me attracts imperfect heroes.

But, look, this story isn't about my past...it's over, that's why it's called the past.

This is about...

Dante. One of the two Sons of Sparda.

And how he became my hero...perfect, or not.

Oh yes, I know this story very well.

**Bridgettalladega: It's just the prologue, but, you know, there will be more to come soon! I hope you will review and also, I hope you enjoyed :)**


	2. A Petty, Childish Idea

**Bridgettalladega: Hello! I am back, and trying to update as frequently as my schedule will allow me too...which, isn't very often at all!**

**Best Friend: Today was one of the off days she had...**

**Bridgettalladega: So I dedicated my time to this! Hopefully it was worth it :D Enjoy!  
**

I started my day as usual, in the middle of town, working my part time job at one of the many stores. It wasn't crowded, and I was able to get off early, so I had lunch at the restaurant, the same lunch I had the day before, and the day before that, and quite possibly, every day since I discovered that café. Then, as I did at the end of every week, I went shopping back at my job, so I could use my employees discount. I got a few shirts, and a black jacket.

Very...dull. Very normal.

It was around six by the time I finished shopping, and already, I knew that I had spent too much time in town. I'd have to hike fast to get back to my house before it got dark.

I walked past the shopping complex, and the grocery store, and the auto shop where my bike was on layaway. I continued walking past the orphanage and the church, and headed out past the cemetery just as storm clouds began to rumble in.

Great.

I sped up my walk, but was no match for the weather.

The cold rain splattered against the sidewalk, and I watched curiously, and bitterly, as it practically turned to ice right in front of my eyes. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair, shivering as the wind barreled down the street, racing past me, howling as it reached the tangle of dead trees and bushes.

I reached into my bag and pulled my black hooded jacket out, and wrapped it tightly around me, my teeth chattering uncontrollably. I wish I had thought to buy a heavier jacket, but as it was I had never needed one before, in the climate I was used to, and I had forgotten that it was different here…I didn't really remember anything except for certain details from when I used to live here.

I saw my apartment building in the distance, the building that had been claimed deserted a long time ago, and smiled slightly, running towards the looming rubble heap of a structure.

The Skyway Apartments had been…or, to me still were, on the outskirts of the town, and without a vehicle for transportation, it made it home a far walk from anyone, or anything.

Which was just as well, considering the certain situation I was in...

But, of course, back to my living conditions.

I was assured that the apartment had once been a gorgeous place to stay; at least, that's what the pamphlet that was left in the trash boasted. Now, the stairs were breaking, the windows were loose, and the floors could cave in at any moment; but, this was home for right now, until my...jobs picked up.

It still surprised me that the police hadn't thought to check for homeless people living in the abandoned building.

I stepped over the caution tape, and slid my hands around the rung of the fire escape, trying to find a hold on the slippery metal surface. The front door had been barricaded for as long as I had been here, so climbing the fire escape had become part of my normal routine, however normal this routine could be.

And tonight, like every other night as of late, I heard a sickening growl underneath me.

"Are all of you just waiting until I come home?" I looked down, and glanced at my attacker.

Cold,dark eyes. A mouth full of mashing, grinding, tearing teeth. Dark, scaly skin, wings covered in smooth, red ovals. Claws for grabbing. And a mind set on a kill.

"Ave...come back..." I smirked, and reached against my leg.

"Usually you're not in the mood for small talk..." Quickly, I pulled out my black gun, firing straight into its ugly face. But this was a persistent demon; he flew up to meet me, and got a face full of boot.

"So this is the way it's going to be? Aw, I thought we were making progress!" I teased, as I began firing at him again. He reached out, trying to grab me and pull me to…wherever he was ordered to take me, but I kicked him again. Unfortunately, circumstances did not work in my favor.

It was raining. I was on a fire escape. I had one hand on my gun, one leg out kicking a demon in the face. My grip started to slip, and before I knew what was happening, I was falling.

I didn't even let out a scream as I did a flip and landed perfectly on my feet- maybe it was a talent that demons has? But, for those moments while I was in the air, the demon had been given a ten second advantage that he obviously knew to use to his benefit.

He gripped me tightly, and I was flung into the air; I fired again, this time aiming directly at his eye, which I hit, causing blood to seep down his face. He gave a growl, and as I landed into a standstill, the graveled ground shredding my palms. I seethed in pain, as the demon looked at me through its one good eye.

I glared at him, and took aim, right at the side of its head, hitting its temple with my gun, firing until I was out of bullets. The demon fell to the ground in a pile, and slowly, I watched as it disintegrated into nothing more than a puddle of rain water.

Sighing, I let my breath escape through my clenched teeth and blew the damp hair out of my face.

This, I reminded myself, was why I didn't live close to anyone.

I didn't realize that the demon had gotten an attack in until that moment, when I felt more than a little weak. I groggily climbed up the fire escape once more, each rung hurting as my bloody fingers clasped onto it. I yanked open the window and only got myself inside before I collapsed on the floor in my messy apartment.

I yanked up my shirt and looked down at the large, gaping wound the demon's claws had placed on my smooth skin. I groaned and waited as it disappeared just like the demon had...my hands also healed, returning to the nimble state they were in before.

I chuckled to myself...it helped to have parents who were both three-fourths demon.

I bit my lip, stretching myself, loosening the new skin that had formed over my wound, as I stared up at the ceiling. The demon attacks had been more and more frequent…it wasn't anything I couldn't handle for the time being.

But, what happened when the attacks became too much for me to handle? They might, considering the recent position I had taken up as a demon bounty hunter. If the demons knew that I was weak from fighting so many, the more of a chance they had of actually getting their goal accomplished...

I pulled the cigarettes out of jacket pocket, lighting one and slowly taking a deep inhale before stubbing it out on the carpet.

No, there was no way that these attacks could interfere with my work...once I got more jobs rolling in, I'd just have to find a way to battle both the demons after me, and the demons after my customers.

I knew that there was one famous devil hunter in this city already...and maybe that was why I had decided to go here right after I had been released from the Demon World. Not to defeat him...but I had something to prove, although I knew it was petty, and childish, it was that maybe, my dad had taught me well enough that I was just as good as a Son of Sparda...

I know a petty, childish idea.

No one seemed to know exactly how to get to this Son of Sparda named Dante...though, they did keep mentioning one shop, if I was looking for a guy who could help me...

The name of the shop was Devil May Cry.

I could only assume that this was the shop I needed to find if I ever wanted to carry out that petty, childish idea.

**Bridgettalladega: So...what do we think! Review please and tell me lol! I do accept criticism...just not flames! And, hmm...that's about it! Please review and...I hope to update soon!**


	3. A fight and a meeting

**Bridgettalladega: I'm baaaccckkk! And hopefully, you are still there too!**

**Best Friend: She wouldn't blame you though if you had already left...O.o**

**Bridgettalladega: Well, I'd certainly feel disappointed, but I'd be okay 3 Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's very late on a school night that I had to update this! I should be studying! But, either way, I thought I owed this to you so here you go! Please enjoy!**

The weekends for everyone else meant free time. Time to sleep in, time to rest and rejuvenate for the upcoming week.

Ha, I wish. Saturday's and Sunday's for me meant the days of the week that I could totally dedicate to demon hunting.

And, when the week ended, after a long five days of blood and gore, of fighting and killing and slaying and getting little to no rest, I'd be up at the crack of dawn doing it all over, because, as it seemed, I finally had a few jobs lined up.

I hoped that once word got around of another demon hunter being in town that the Son of Sparda would start to get curious, and come to investigate the new competition. Maybe he'd even start to think of me as a competitor, someone to watch for.

Wow, the way I was planning this, I certainly sounded obsessed.

But, I wasn't, or at least I hoped I wasn't, because being obsessed with the Son of Sparda was one more thing I didn't need to add to my insane pile. Truly, I needed to take these jobs to get more money...but, even if I did have money, I wouldn't really ever be able to live a normal life.

I knew I wouldn't ever be able to live a completely normal life, but I always thought that I could buy a house, maybe marry and even, when I was very old and almost ready to die, have kids to take care of me when, you know, I couldn't feed or dress myself.

But now I knew I couldn't, because, you learn certain things about being as demon as you get older. It's like puberty, except you grow scales and wings and lust for blood for a while. But, you know, those are only minor differences in my eyes.

Anyway, the way I saw it, I would always have to live away from civilians, because demons would attack me every other goddamn day until they finally realized that maybe, just maybe, I didn't want to go back down so I could be a sacrifice or whatever the hell they were going to use me for.

And, if I married someone other than a demon, well, I'd outlive them by a couple thousand years. I'd also outlive my kids if I had offspring with someone who wasn't a demon, which, I knew no one wanted to do. Even I wasn't so heartless…I was maybe as heartless as a corrupt politician, but not as heartless as a demon, mind you….to desire to outlive the children I didn't want.

So, the normal life was out of the question. But, I had a couple thousand years to figure out how I'd get around that- it wasn't number one on my agenda.

What was number one was going on one of my first jobs. I knew that if I could get this job done correctly, with minimal damage to surrounding areas, which would be a challenge, I could get hired for more, and then, well, you know…I'm not going to go into the details because they would bore you.

Anyway, so I began my morning walking down an abandoned alley, to a small clearing, where the man had said the witnesses had recently been seeing what they were worried was demonic activity.

"Come here little demon! Come on, come get some!" I whistled through my teeth, staring around at the surroundings. Nothing here, except for the back of more abandoned buildings, and clear, rocky space, like this used to be a parking lot.

"Come on de-de-demon!" I rolled my eyes, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. Demons just had no manners when it came to their time to be slayed- always late.

The ground though, suddenly began to shake beneath my foot.

Quickly, I grabbed my gun, holstering it at my side, my eyes darting around rapidly.

The demon appeared from nowhere, as they often did. Although it was not much taller than the demon I had faced a few nights ago, which was the height of an apartment building, this one was much wider, with a large mouth, dripping with saliva and curved teeth.

The demon saw me and gave me a toothy grin, as it reached towards me.

I began firing at it; its skin, tougher than it looked, denser, pinged as the bullet bounced off of it.

His hand was nearing me; I thought quickly and did the only thing I could make up.

I lunged at the wall and swung myself up onto the old balcony, glaring at the demon, my legs sprung into a crouching position, as the demon swung over my head.

"Come at me again. I dare you." Taunts, teases, anything to get him riled up. The demon lunged at me, and I jumped off the balcony, landing on the gravel behind the demon, as it crashed into the wall.

I began firing upwards, as it growled loudly, and reached towards me, grasping me in its large claws. I fired at its head once again, but apparently, this wasn't the demon's weak spot. The bullets refracted off its skin, and I glared, as the demon pinned me against the brick building.

"Such a weakling...you disgrace us." Its voice sent chills, its breath hot on my neck.

"Unlike you, you ugly shit, I have morals." I pressed the hot barrel of the gun to the demon's smooth palm, and fired, as its grip released.

I landed on my feet, and waited, poised, for when the demon would next strike.

Where the hell was his weak point?

It seemed to have scales all over its body...was the only way to kill it...from the inside out?

I didn't have much time to debate that option as the demon flung me upwards, and caught me in its mouth, as I squirmed past its teeth.

I took aim, and fired, as the bullets pierced the fleshy skin of its mouth. It tried to mash me with its teeth, but I avoid them, firing upwards, towards its brain.

I felt the demon falling to the ground, and I braced myself for the impact.

When I felt the ground crash beneath, me, I pried my way out of the demon's mouth, and groaned, wiping the slime off of me as the demon disintegrated in front of me.

"You've never heard of mouth mints, have you?" I grumbled, the goop dripping down my arms, my hair.

"Quite a show." A deep voice, slightly mocking, slightly serious brought my eyes up.

In front of me, a snowy-haired man with blue eyes stood cockily, eyeing me up and down.

**Bridgettalladega: So, what did you think! Hopefully I didn't lose my touch...*sweatdrop* Anyway, please review! I'd appreciate it so much knowing that you guys are still supporting my writing! Thank you so much!**


	4. Cool and Classy, as always

**Bridgettalladega: Hi guys! I've taken a little break recently from writing (schoolwork *sweatdrop*), so I hope I've come back with a bang!**

**Best Friend: Like, from Dante's gun!**

**Bridgettalladega: Hahahaha yup! I hope you guys continue to review, because it makes me happy to know I'm not completely failing...anyway, please enjoy!**

My heart thudded in my chest at the sudden appearance of this man. Not because he was hot, or even mildly attractive, but instead, because he looked like a spitting image…

Of Sparda that I both learned to love and learned to loathe.

Blue eyes. Snowy white hair. And, he was packing some heat, and carrying around a huge-ass sword, so it was safe to assume that this was his son. Unless, of course, this was just some imposter…no, it couldn't be. That rude smirk was obviously one that only a Son of Sparda could have…or any other jerk, but, besides the point…

Some people talk a big game. Some people mean what they say. Some people are in the between grounds, where, when faced with the ideal situation, will only do half of what they thought they were going to do.

I, unfortunately, am one of those people.

My "showing the Son of Sparda my skill" reduced to nothing more than shooting him a glare. But, in my defense, it was a wickedly evil glare. I would even go as far to say, that if I had shot that look at the demon I was just fighting, I wouldn't be covered in its' nasty halitosis now…on the topic of its' saliva, it smelled quite horrible, and was reeking to the point of giving me a headache.

"Thanks, and what, you were just going to stand there and watch if I got killed?" I lifted up my arm, finding a trail of salvia reaching from my wrist to my lower thigh. I blanched and wiped it away, hoping that by doing so, I wouldn't smell its' pungent scent anymore. While I was doing this, he was pondering his response, which I was waiting for less-than-patiently.

"Nah, I would've helped a lady as pretty as yourself…" I walked over to him, twirling my gun, which was measly in comparison to his two, around my finger. Usually, I could've have done this with ease, but it seemed that the goop on my fingers was making it almost difficult, though it wasn't that bad.

"Once I was reduced to a pile of minced meat? I wouldn't have been so beautiful then."

"You seemed to be handling yourself…"

"Of course I was, I don't need your help." I was talking in circles, but, that always happened when my guard was up. I didn't make sense, but I felt like I was demeaning the person, so it was okay.

"Look lady, no need to get so defensive."

"I'm not the one being defensive here, am I? You're the one trying to justify just standing there…" A glob of saliva dripped off my hair, and I furrowed my brow in a deep scowl, brushing it away angrily. God damn, it was all over me…and the smell seemed to be getting worse.

So, the first time I meet the Legendary Son of Sparda, I'm covered in demon spit. Lovely; always professional, makes it look like I have no idea what the hell I'm doing….

"I'm a demon-hunter; I would've known what to do. I'm a professional."

"Look, right now I don't care who you are or what you do. All I want to do is get this grime off of me." I wiped the goo off my pants and shook it to the ground. He smirked at me.

"I could help you with that." I glared at him, and smirked.

"Sorry buddy, not a chance."

"So…you've heard of me before." I stood up straight again, and crossed my arms against my chest, in which I felt my heart beating rapidly. Was I nervous or something? It certainly wasn't because he was cute…though, he cut straight to the point, which I was appreciative of. Was appreciative something that caused your pulse to race?

"Who said that?"

"Word is that there's another demon hunter in town looking for the man who works at Devil May Cry…"

"And you know that's me because…" I waved my hand around nonchalantly. He raised his eyebrows, and laughed.

"How many other demon hunters are in this town that I don't already know of?" I smirked, and tossed my hair over my shoulder, which ended horribly, as the gunk plastered my hair to my shoulder, half in the front, half in the back.

I hoped I wouldn't hurl from the odor…at least, in front of him. I was fine with vomiting later…this was disgusting.

"Yeah, well…"

"Little lady at a loss for words?"

"Could you quit calling my lady? I have a name." I wasn't his lady- he had no right to call me that.

"And that would be…?"

"What's it to you?" He raised his eyebrows, a smirk forming on his mouth.

"Well, if you want me to stop calling you lady, I better know your name, huh?"

"Don't you think I should know your name as well?"

"It seems you already do…" He gave me a challenging look, waiting for me to defy him.

But I couldn't; I did know his name, and I knew I was slowly boxing myself into a corner. This almost never happened- it was like I was hearing the words after I spoke them.

"Ave." He snorted, and I walked closer to him, until we were only a gun's length away.

"Got a problem with my name?" He looked down at me; not, you know, in the figurative sense…even in my black high heeled boots, I was still only 5' 6".

"It doesn't seem fitting for a demon hunter." I snorted, and rubbed at the back of my neck, which was sore. Probably from that damn demon's jaw…

"Yeah, well…I guess its part of the mystery, hmm?" I crossed my arms against my chest once again, and I felt my knees start to weaken. What the hell was wrong with me! Was it from not expecting this meeting with him?

"Hey, Ave? You fought well…just don't take my job again." I cast him a blasé look, and shrugged.

"If the situation presents itself, I'm going to take it. The Son of Sparda needs to know that he's not the only capable person in this town."

"Oh? And you think you are?" I glared at him, once again shooting him that evil glare.

"Yeah, I'm definitely capable! I brought down that demon all by myself! Who the hell are you to call me in-"

My knees hit the ground and I remember vomiting…

But that was it as I plunged into the dark.

**Best Friend: Well, that's just horrible...I can't believe you did that to Ave...**

**Bridgettalladega: It wasn't like I wanted to!**

**Best Friend: Then why did you!**

**Bridgettalladega: You'll see! *turns to readers* Please review:) I would appreciate it very much if you took an extra...few seconds to even write a setence or two (If I'm lucky:D) I hope you enjoyed! PS. Reviews make me update faster...not going to lie. **


	5. Pervert!

**Bridgettalladega: Hey guys! Sorry, I haven't been able to write in a while...but, this is a good day for me to do so!**

**Best Friend: She hopes you guys still remember the basic plot lines...**

**Bridgettalladega: That I do! Thank you to 88dragon06 who sent me a message! Hahaha it was really appreciated, and it kind of got my butt in gear...just like reviews do!:) But anyway, please enjoy! Oh, and I suppose I'm suppose to put the whole "I Don't Own Devil May Cry" thing on here?  
**

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was, how I got here, or who I with.

Well, actually, I had an idea of where I was, come to think of it…

I was on a couch. It was in the middle of a…great room. This great room had a desk, which had dirty pictures and weaponry behind it, a fan that looked ready to crash down at any moment, a jukebox that looked like it didn't play, and a pool table that looked frequently used.

I was also, as I discovered, in different clothing than I had been, now I was wearing a loose man's shirt and a gray pair of sweat pants…but, how did I…?

I remembered…remembered what, exactly?

Oh what the hell…I remembered when I hit the ground in front of Dante, the Son of Sparda, after I had fought a demon…

This new found information elicited a loud, ear-piercing scream from me as I got up and crashed to the ground. It seemed my legs didn't want to cooperate with the rest of my body…had I really hit my knees that hard when I had fallen? No, I could heal faster than that! Why didn't…did Dante do something to me!

Goddamn, I was going to let him have it!

Someone was running down the steps, and if that person, which had to be Dante, knew what was good for them, they'd start explaining quickly before they got their head, or worse, shot off.

I turned, a venomous mask plastered on my face…until I realized that Dante did not look like a small, 9 year old girl, with surprised blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Oh! You're awake! I heard you fall, and I thought you rolled off the couch in your sleep!" Her voice was high-pitched and tinny, but caring. And, I couldn't find fault in someone I could drag information out of, no matter if their voice sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"No, I'm up…where's Dante?" I questioned, and she shook her head, crossing her arms against her chest in a way that struck me as beyond her years. Probably dealing with Dante all the time…

"He went out again, probably trying to get another strawberry sundae. Honestly, I tell him he's going to get fat…he told me to watch you. I'm Patty!" She walked over to me and stuck out her hand, giving me a firm handshake. I smiled at her, and titled my head back, so it rested somewhat uncomfortably on the couch.

"It's Ave…Did Dante tell you to tell me what happened when I woke up?" She shook her head, and sat down on the floor next to me.

"No, he said he'd explain everything when he got back…do you like romance shows?" I shrugged, and bit my lip. I needed to be nice, but I wanted goddamn answers…she'd know one thing, at least.

"I'm always busy, so I never have time to watch them…hey, I love these clothes. Did you pick them out?" She nodded, and turned on the television.

"Yup! After Dante finished cleaning you up, he asked me to hand him some clothes to put you in. Your old ones were all disintegrated…did you fall into a fire or something?" My blood boiled under my skin, and I tried so hard not to use any foul language around her.

"No…no, it wasn't anything like that." Dirty Pig.

"Oh, what was it then?" Goddamn Bastard.

"Well, it's a long story…" Friggin' Idiot.

"Does it have to do with what Dante does for a living?" Chauvinistic Prick.

"Kind of." Asshole.

"Oh, I know all about that! Its fine- you don't need to explain." I took a deep breath and nodded, hoping that the door would swing open any moment so I could let Dante have it.

What right did he have? Why didn't he just leave me there? I would've woken up and been fine, thank you very much! It was just the fumes getting to my brain- I would've been fine as soon as I dragged myself into the shower! Was he that much a dirty, pervert man to take advantage of someone who was out cold?

It was about three horrible hours of kissing, hugging, drama, crying, and sleeping with your wife's, sister's, best friend's cousin's into the romance show when the door finally slammed open.

"Dante!" Patty cried, running over to him, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Patty, I don't want to…"

"Where were you! She woke up three hours ago and had no idea what was going on! You should've been here instead of getting…hey, where's your strawberry sundae?"

"Not now Patty." He pushed past her, and entered the room, his face pulled into a tight grimace. He looked at me, and crossed his arms against his chest.

"You shouldn't brush off Patty so easily- who do you think you are?" I spit, glaring at him. Patty laughed, and walked over to me.

"Dante is always like that."

"Patty, not now. Don't you have to get back to the orphanage?" Patty nodded, and waved at me as she walked towards the door.

"I guess so…goodbye Ave!" Patty walked out the door, and Dante shut off the television, staring at me with a smirk etched into his face.

I picked up my gun and fired at him, my lips pulling into a tight scowl.

**Bridgettalladega: So, this was just kind of...short chapter, but don't worry, I'm posting another one as soon as this one is up!**

***Disclaimer: Plug***

**Reviews are always great, because they let me know people still read, and they give me motivation! Anyway, bye!**


	6. Starting Today

**Bridgettalladega: So, hahaha I'm back...after a five-minute or so interval.**

**Best Friend: Yup, she just didn't want too long of a chapter before! **

**Bridgettalladega: For some reason, I prefer to have my chapters shorter, and more of them...I guess that's how I like stories to be formatted. Eh, just an opinion. Anyway, please enjoy!  
**

"Don't you know it's not polite to fire at people?"

"Don't you know it's not polite to take off someone's clothes, you sick pervert!" I fired back, snapping another bullet at him as he pulled up a chair, right in front of me.

"Did Patty tell you what you looked like when you first came here?" I shook my head, and narrowed my eyes.

"She told me all of my clothes were disintegrated."

"That demon could've dissolved your flesh." I backed up against the couch at this information, glaring at him.

"And you regretted to tell me this earlier because?" He looked cocky as he leaned back in the chair.

"Well, I thought a capable demon hunter would've known." I turned away from him, refusing to even look at him. What the hell, so maybe I didn't know everything. That didn't mean I wasn't capable.

No one really ever taught me about the other types of Demons. Of course, my father had told me about him and my mother, but they were both the same level of demon, and of course I learned of Sparda and the Demon Ruler, but all the other details…they had slid to the side as he taught me how to fire guns, to kill anything that wasn't human.

He never told me specifics, and secretly I was grateful because at least I could retain a semi-normal childhood…until he died, of course. I don't like to think of that time, when I had run away from this city, from my past, and tried desperately to leave the demons and my demonic heritage behind.

That never works though, does it?

"Aw, come on lady, I didn't mean anything by that…" I turned towards him, a scowl set in my face.

"Stop calling me lady." He gave a smirk, and rested his hands behind his head.

"Alright…Ave Maria."

"You are an impossible bastard, did you know that?" He chuckled, and crossed his feet.

"Yeah, you should be grateful that I saved you back then. Even a demon hunter can't heal from those wounds. Your legs took the worst of it."

"I'm not grateful you took off my clothes you sick pervert." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that disintegrated flesh is worse than me seeing you naked…come to think of it, a lot of women would kill to have been in your position."

"Knocked out and disintegrating? Yeah, I'm sure they would've. And what about you? All the guys I know would kill to have been in your position."

I only knew my boss, and I was pretty sure he wanted me dead…

"Getting demon shit all over me as I wash off an unresponsive lady? Yeah, sure they would've." I was sure my face contorted in a disgusted look, causing him to laugh.

"You know, you didn't have to bring me here. I…" I was trying to come up with a good argument, when his stare suddenly turned stern, as though he remembered that he was trying to be serious.

"Do you know how many demons tried to attack you when you were out cold?" It was my turn to raise my eyebrows, as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"What?"

"A small army of demons tried to attack you as you lay decaying on the ground."

"Bull shit." There was never that many at one time…he was bluffing, though I couldn't see a reason for him to do so.

"At least twenty lower-levels and about 2 medium-levels…you seem to be pretty popular with them."

"You're one to talk." He smirked, and ran his hand through his hair in a way that seemed to scream over-confidence.

The switch had flicked back into the immature section.

"Well, I can't blame them for wanting someone as attractive as me…" I shakily stood up, ready to walk away. This was just aggravating…how had I expected to prove that I was just as good as him, when he acted like an immature brat?

"Look, thanks and all for saving me, but I didn't need your help. I would've been fine." He chuckled softly, and I fell back onto the couch.

"That's the thing…you wouldn't have been. You would've been dead."

"So the valiant savior had to come and rescue the damsel, huh?" His eyes gleamed, and he shrugged.

"If you want to think of it that way."

"I don't." He laughed again.

"Then don't."

We were quiet for a while, and sighing, I bowed my head.

"I guess I owe you, huh?"

"Well, you know, I guess I could let it go…" The tone in his voice, however, was easily recognizable. I had used it before when I would say that it was no problem, and always, that person would end up owing me more than originally bargained for.

"No, that's the thing, you won't." He would drag this out, ever reminding me that I was the lowly demon hunter who didn't know that the demon she had just plunged into was capable of disintegrating her.

"How do you know that?" I glared at him.

"Trust me, I know. I know people, and your words ring loud and clear." I knew that he knew I was right, and he rubbed at his chin, trying to think of a response.

"Well…I guess that you could come and work for me…or with me."

"Why would you want that?" He shrugged.

"Let's just say I have a thing for helping out less knowledgeable demon hunters."

"Ass."

"So, you start work now."

"With my bum legs? Yeah, let's see how well that works." He stood up, offering his hand out to me.

I slapped it away and braced myself against the couch, pushing upwards and coming to a somewhat standing position.

"Your first job is to move all your stuff into here."

"Excuse me!"

**Bridgettalladega: Have you ever realized that when uploading a story, the words should've and could've are always considered spelling mistakes? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I was taught that those were words...anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Please review, always appreciated:)**


	7. Idiots Know About Rules?

**Bridgettalldega: Hello, my favorite readers:) I am happy to bring you the next installation to this story!**

**Best Friend:...why are you in such a good mood?**

**Bridgettalladega: Well, I've been reading/watching/looking at DMC stuff all day and I think it's just made me happy! So, I hope you enjoy this:)**

He laughed a cocky, almost slightly sadistic laugh.

"You never know when demons are going to attack…you need to be here to be ready for when they do." I stuck my hands on my hips, and glared up at him.

"And you don't think I'd be ready if I stayed at my place?" He shook his head, his silvery hair falling in his face.

"Nope, sorry sweetie but if you're going to insist on working for me, you have to move in here."

No way. No way in hell because this would mean I'd actually have see him every day and even worse, spend time with him.

Why the hell would he insist me moving in here? Did he know where I lived! Did he stalk me and think that I couldn't get here on time if there was a demon attack because he knew where I lived?

No…that wasn't it. It couldn't be it. Nothing like that ever happened.

"You're lying." I narrowed my eyes, examining his expression for any change. He looked puzzled for a moment; however that didn't lead me to believe I was right...

"No, you have to move in here."

"About your motives, you idiot!" He gave a little shrug, and placed his hands behind his head.

"Who's to say?" I hobbled over to him, trying to rise to my full height as I had done hours earlier. The only problem was that my legs felt like buckling underneath me.

"If you're trying to take advantage of me, you sicko, remember that you're not the only one who knows how to handle a gun here." He smirked, almost as though it was cute that I looked so furious.

"Okay, I won't take advantage of the girl I just saw naked a few hours ago." I shoved him, and he laughed.

"You're such an ass, do you know that? I should've just left when you said I didn't have to repay you!" I screamed, and he nodded.

"You should've…but you didn't. And I'm curious as to why." I shrugged, using the same creepy smirk he had.

"Who's to say?" He grinned, and I felt myself actually smile as well, though, maybe it was because I was proud of myself for being to hold my own against him. I had always had a sharp tongue, and at least it was going to good use now.

"Alright, so Ave, as I said, your first job is…" I shook my head, and placed my hands back on my hips once again.

"To tell you the ground rules? Alright, I definitely can do that." He cocked an eyebrow, and he sat down in the chair, folding his arms against his chest.

"Better sit down to hear this." I glared at him, and cleared my throat.

"One: if it's not for a job, you don't contact me." A smile toyed at his lips.

"What makes you think I would want to?" I glared.

"Two: I have a life. With people, besides you. I intended to go on living it." He nodded, and surprisingly, didn't say anything. This caught me a little off guard, but quickly, I recovered.

"Three: Let's get this straight- as soon as I feel that I have repaid you, I'm leaving and you don't get to question that."

"73.5 demons."

"What?"

"I rescued you from a whole army of them- you owe me 73.5 demons."

"Seems a little unfair, doesn't it?" And how the hell could you have half a demon? What, I partially murder it, and then Dante finishes it? Maybe I should ask him for clarification on that.

"Need I remind you I took you home and kept you from disintegrating? I think that's worth at least 1,000 demons but…"

"73.5 demons."

"Now for my rules." He stood up, motioning for me to sit in the chair with a sarcastic grand gesture. I slowly sat down, rubbing at my legs, which seemed to be gaining feeling back in them. That was good, if nothing else was.

"I didn't know an ass knew what those were." I grumbled, and he ran his hand through his hair.

"It's one rule and one rule only."

"Sounds simple enough." He stared me dead in the eye, and I felt myself become glued to the spot. His eyes, piercingly blue…

"You are going to let me protect you against the demons I think you're not ready to handle." His voice had taken on the same tone it had when he was being stern before, but now, it sounded…there was something else there. Something below the surface and I couldn't tell what it was but it felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Okay." I found my voice to be barely a whisper, and quickly, I shook my head. He began walking away, and I regained my words.

"…But why?"

"Just trust me on it." I nodded, and stood back up, the feeling finally back in my legs. Somehow, staying here with him, the room seemed too small.

"…Do you want to go get started on that job now?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I was grudgingly allowing him to do this, when it was obvious I just wanted to get out.

"Ah, who sounds eager now?" He was smiling, and I felt the overwhelming desire to punch him.

"…Let's just get this over with." I scowled, and he laughed, as I flung the door open, stepping out into the murky twilight.

"I may live here now, but understand this Dante- I'm still competing with you." I tossed the words casually over my shoulder, smirking as I heard his steps stop abruptly.

"May the best man win." I turned around, a slightly…mischievous smile on my face. A clichéd line fit here, and, if this was my only opportunity to use it, I was going to take it.

"Oh, she will."

**Bridgettalladega: So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked it...and, well, I have a favor to ask! Since I haven't played the videogames, it would help me if you guys could tell me more about 1) The Demon World 2) Vergil 3) Nero and...hmmm...let's see, anything else you can think of! I'd really appreciate it :D 3 And, you can leave this information in reviews ;D Thank you!**


	8. Stares and Suitcases

**Bridgettalladega: Hi everyone! Hopefully, some of you are still here...right?**

**Best Friend: She takes really long with updates, we know:P**

**Bridgettalladega: Yeah, but I hope it's worth it! I've been trying to figure out what to do with this story, since I really, really want to make it good! But then I was like "Eh, this is a bunch of crap!" and wanted to throw it out...but, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

We walked into town, and it felt strange having Dante there with me. Normally, no one was ever with me and certainly, no one knew where I lived. Quickly, I tried to go through my apartment mentally and see if there were any embarrassing things lying around…

Like…oh shit.

It would be best if Dante didn't come in my apartment at all and just sat outside. Even better would be if he turned around and went back to Devil May Cry.

"Where the hell do you live Ave? The edge of the earth or something?" I glared at him as we passed the cemetery.

"I didn't think a demon hunter would complain about physical activity…" I teased, as we continued down the long path. The night chill was wrapping around me, and I sped up my steps.

"I didn't expect you to live all the way out here."

"It'd be easier if my bike would ever get done being fixed." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to even remember the color of the damn motorcycle- virtually indestructible my ass. That thing was as cheap as plastic; it was completely crushed after one lower-level demon fell on it.

Virtually Indestructible my ass.

"Even with your little tricycle, it's still far away from anyone…obviously you're not a people person, but-"

"Better to keep the demons away from the town." I murmured, cutting him off as he looked over at me.

"What did you say?" I shrugged. I shouldn't have opened my mouth in the first place, and now I'd have to come up with an excuse.

"Nothing. You must be bat-shit crazy."

"I distinctly thought you said, "Better to keep the demons away from the town"." I snorted, and kicked at the ground with my toes.

"Once again, might I suggest that you're bat-shit crazy?" He smirked, and shrugged.

"Maybe I am...so you must be too."

"To be seen with you? Yeah, anyone must be a basket case." The apartment building loomed in the distance, and I found myself sighing.

"Why don't you just wait outside?" I asked, and he stretched, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Nah, this seems to fun to resist." I glared at him, as we reached the fire escape. I yanked at the ladder, swinging myself up with ease.

"Careful- you might break it."

"Only cause I'm so muscular, lady." I rolled my eyes, pushing open the window to my bedroom.

Dante broke into a hysterical laughter as he stared around. I shot him a glare, and then actually looked around my apartment.

Dirty clothes, including bras and underwear littered the floor. Empty cartons of cigarettes, empty containers of Chinese food. Burned and sliced articles of clothing, blood stains still intact. Then my bed, with neatly tucked sheets and freshly fluffed pillows, thank you very much.

And, I started laughing quietly too.

"Alright, yeah, I get it; joke's on me….I can't sleep on a dirty bed, okay?"

"I'll try to remember that." He winked at me, and I shudder. Ick…semi-friendly moment ruined.

I walked over to the opposite wall and grabbed a suitcase, shoving my clothes in quickly. I would rather get out of here quickly so I could get this whole ordeal over with…then again, if I was going to be coming back to this apartment soon, shouldn't I just leave my stuff here?

"Hey, Dante?"

"Hmm?"

"How long do you think it's going to take me to kill 73.5 demons?" He ran a hand through his hair, as he sat down gingerly on the edge of my bed. I noticed him smoothing out the sheet with his other hand, and smiled to myself.

"Who knows? Depends on how good you are, depends on how frisky they are….I'd say about a year."

"A. Year."

"With your skills right now? Yeah. A year, probably."

One year with this guy? A whole year? Winter, spring, summer, fall? How would I ever survive that?

No. I was strong. I could do this.

"Okay then…be prepared for more suitcases." I warned him.

I finished throwing everything into a measly seven suitcases, looking around my still-cluttered apartment. At least I had grabbed most of the important stuff…really; all I needed was my gun…the rest I could get later.

"You know, you could get your bike back sooner if you'd stop buying so many clothes…I never got why chicks did that." He had just sat there while I had packed, and was probably in an even more irritable mood…I told him he could've gone home, that idiot.

"So we don't look boring like you." I snapped, throwing the suitcases out the window and to the ground.

"Ouch…touchy about your clothes." I climbed down the fire escape, Dante following me as he grabbed four suitcases of the ground. I tried to see if he was doing anything perverted, but he simply grabbed them in his fists and began walking.

I picked up the last three as I started to catch up with him, but suddenly, I stopped, staring at the apartment. With its crumbling wall, the boarded doors, shattered glass...and the window that mine...

It was the first place that I had ever had that was my own.

…Damn, why was it I felt suddenly weepy about this dump? I was going to come back to it, after all…what was up with me?

"You alright?" Dante questioned quietly, walking over and standing beside me. I angrily brushed at my eye, pissed that I was acting like such an idiot.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Let's get back."

"Sure thing." He grabbed one more suitcase for a grand total of five, and slung it over his shoulder, waiting for me to take the first step.

I took a deep breath and began walking back towards town.

Just one year, and I'd be back.

Just one.

Maybe even less.

**Bridgettalladega:...Someone want to review so that I feel loved? It'd be nice3 I hope you guys liked this!**


	9. Your rules, My changes

**Bridgettalladega: Hi guys! I'm back:) My friend, the ever-talented Rachel (old account on here was Fallon529...I think...) helped me proof read it, so it's going to be better then my previous chapters!**

**Best Friend: Yup! She is an amazing writer:)**

**Bridgettalladega: So please enjoy!**

"So, just throw your shit wherever…you know, like you normally do." He dropped the suitcases at the door, as I rolled my eyes, and looked around. It seemed a lot eerie at night, maybe due to the fact that the demonic fire arms seemed to shine menacingly in the faint lighting, or maybe it was the fact that I knew I'd be sleeping here.

"Where am I sleeping, I'll just put my stuff there…"I asked, sitting atop my suitcase. There were stairs that led to what looked to be a long hallway, and I wondered what it looked like upstairs. It was Dante's place, after all, and it seemed so far that he wasn't exactly born with a mop and a broom in his hand.

"Wherever you want, lady." He sat at his desk, propping his feet up and grabbing a magazine from off the floor. He grunted in satisfaction, turning the magazine sideways and letting the threefold inside fall out.

"Well, which room is-"

"Last door…I'm busy at the moment." He smirked at the magazine, and I shook my head in disgust. Finding Sparda's son was easier than I thought…putting up with him, however, was going to prove to be the difficult part.

"Could you at least not do that out here?" I grumbled, standing up and heaving the suitcases over my shoulder- they weren't that heavy, after all- before climbing up the stairs.

I walked down the long hallway, and pressed open the last door, the scent of a room that hadn't been open in a while hitting my nose. It was dank, and it seemed like it'd be tight quarters in here- maybe that'd be good, because it'd give me less space to throw my trash around.

There was a bed, with old sheets on them, and a dresser that had been haphazardly shoved into the room. A large window, with curtains that were covered in dust and cobwebs, the only thing that brought a small smile to my face.

I pressed back the blinds and fumbled with the latches on the window until it opened, a chilly breeze sweeping through the room. I rifled through my stuff until I found my jacket, grabbing the packet of cigarettes and before sitting on the sill.

Slowly, the ringlets of smooke curled outside, and I watched them leisurely drift by.

So this would be my new life from now on- how quickly things had progressed. I couldn't stop replaying Dante telling me that he was going to protect me…why would he ever do that? I was strong enough to defend myself against Demons- I wasn't a weakling anymore.

I could protect myself, and the people that I cared about. I wouldn't be helpless anymore.

"Ave." I jumped, startled, before slowly turning my head. Dante was resting against the doorframe, lazily running a hand through his hair.

"Seems like you finished up fast." I smirked, and he shrugged.

"Eh…"

We sat in the awkward silence for a few minutes, before I cleared my throat.

"…You just going to stand there and watch me?" He smirked at me, crossing his arms against his chest.

"Will you let me?"

"No."

"So I guess not then." I smiled slightly, as he walked into the room, nearing the window where I still perched.

"What are you-"

"The bathroom's down the hall, downstairs the pizza is mine, there's some beer in the fridge, don't touch the firearms."He ticked off the items one by one on his gloved hands.

"Giving me a list of house rules?" He sat across from me, and I stared at him. If he was anyone else, I'd say that it looked like he wanted to say more…but, since it was Dante, it probably wasn't that. I stubbed my cigarette out on the stone wall, and watched as it fell to the ground.

"Yeah…I think we're going to have a job tomorrow, and I'm going to see if I think you can-"

"So I have my first job tomorrow?" I cut him off- I knew, myself, if I was going to be able to handle something. Not him- I knew myself. What I could handle, and what I couldn't.

"Whatever you say, lady."

"Don't call me lady." He stood up, and walked towards the door, turning around once he got there.

A pause, and then-

"Sleep well, Ave." The comment took me by surprise, and I shook my head.

"Yeah, same to you." He smirked, before closing the door behind him. I stared outside, chewing on my bottom lip.

I hadn't heard that in years…sleep well. The last person that ever said that to me…

I slammed the window closed, and trapped my thoughts out along with it.

There would be no need for ghosts here tonight. I didn't need them to fill my mind once again.

"Hi Ave!" I slammed a pillow over my head, and groaned into the mattress. Who was this chipper at whatever the hell time it was?

"Who the hell is it?" I mumbled, as the pillow was removed from my head. Patty smiled down at me, and I propped myself up on my elbows.

I hadn't slept well last night. The new surroundings, the floods of memories, the feeling of anxiousness and worry crashing over me.

Yeah, sleep had not come easily.

"I needed to wake you up!" She bit her lip, and I hoped she wouldn't cry. I hadn't expected it to be her…I don't know how much nicer I would've been, but I might've not cursed…eh, maybe I still would've.

"What time is it?"

"Nine." She murmured, and I groaned, rubbing at my eyes.

"Well, then, what is it Patty?"

"Dante left…he told me to tell you…he wanted me to tell you that the demon seemed to be a really high level and to stay-" I bolted out of bed, and ran over to my suitcase, throwing clothes out and hurriedly changing.

"Did he say where this demon was?"

"No, he just told me to tell you to stay here…" I finished getting ready, pulling back my hair and grabbing my gun. Damn it Dante, what the hell was he trying to prove! This was my first demon job when I was with him- I wasn't just going to stay home and let it slid by!

"Thank you for waking me Patty. Will you be okay here?" She nodded, and I turned to bolt out the room.

Still, I felt bad for snapping at her…if it hadn't been for her waking me, I'd never get to try my hand at this job.

"Hey, Patty?" She gazed at me, and I smiled at her.

"I absolutely love your dress…it's so pretty?" She beamed, and I dashed out of the room, and down the stairs.

Did Dante actually think I'd follow that damn rule? Not a chance.

**Bridgettalladega: So, what did you think? Please review, I would appreciate it so much:)**


	10. So Let the Battle Begin!

**Bridgettalladega: Hey guys! New chapter, obviously. Tomorrow is my friend's birthday! So I want to dedicate this chapter to her! (Hopefully this doesn't suck!)**

**Best Friend: That's nice!**

Bridgettalladega: So, please enjoy! 

It wasn't hard to figure out where a demon fight would be- normally, you looked in dark alleys, or you asked the people whose eyes looked like they were bugging out of their head. The people though, sometimes couldn't tell you because their words were caught in their throat, or the demon had made sure they had no throats at all.

In those instances, you followed the trail of blood. In those instances, you knew what you were fighting for- for the mother, the father, the son or daughter who had lead you straight to their predator, and your prey.  
"Shit Dante…you asshole." I muttered under my breath, as I ran through the town, one hand on my gun, my finger cocked on the trigger. All the alleys I passed had no demons in them, the occasional dumpster and the occasional leftovers from a drunken brawl, but no demons.

Dante was damn good at keeping his fights under cover…I wished that I would've drawn more information out of Patty before I left in my haste, but it seemed stupid and a waste of time then.

There was one person on the streets now, a man, shaking, trembling, fear flashing through his eyes. These were the signs- this was the bug-eyed look, this feeling personified on this one man's face.

The demon was near, and the anticipation buzzed under my skin.

"Sir!" I cried, running up to him. He stared at me, his eyes widening as he saw the gun in my hand.

"Please don't, I don't have that much money on me an-" I shook my head, glaring.

"No! That's not it…did you just see a…a man in a…uh, red trench?" He nodded feebly.

"The man…down two blocks, he was, he was fight-"

"Thank you!" I cried, as I kept running away. That man- I would not have the motivation of a lost love one, not that I ever prayed for death, but I at least had the information to get me there now, even if the sentimentality was not.

Two blocks never seemed farther as I sprinted down the street, finding the first alleyway to be on the right, between two large buildings. It wasn't so much secluded as it was removed from everyday life.  
I ran down the alleyway, staring as I found, finally, where Dante and the monstrous demon were.

Dante was flinging himself off of the alley walls, peppering the demon's think scaled skin with bullets. From this angle, I could see them pinging off and I wished I could warn him about the reflection that it would have off the demon's skin.

But, it wasn't until a few seconds the demon slammed his claw into the wall, almost pinning Dante, that I did anything. This was my moment, damn it, and I wouldn't mess it up.

"DANTE!" I screamed, bolting towards him and firing two rounds straight at the demon, which seemed to merely think of the bullets as annoying flies as he brushed them away with a giant sweep of his hand. Not only was his skin bulletproof, it seemed as though he was skilled enough to see the bullets as they came at him.

He was one of the uglier ones I had met- not quite as ugly as the idiot who coated me in his saliva, but up there.

I fired at him again, as his direction turned towards me.

"Shit." I murmured, propelling myself off the wall and towards the demon. I landed on its scaly flesh, and began firing, close range, into its ribs. They backfire hit me, and I hissed in pain.

The demon thought nothing of this as he merely cleared me off, hitting me hard with its rough backhand. I fell into the arms of Dante, who threw me to the ground, glaring at me.

"I told you not to come, lady!" He shouted as he charged at the demon, pulling his sword out and stabbing it through the demon's leg. This left no mark, as though the demon was made of armor.

"You told Patty that! Not me!" I barked back, taking my gun that was lying on the ground, and capitulating into a flip off the dumpster, firing under the demon's chin.

It still wasn't it weak spot, I knew as I landed my flip.

"You can't handle this Ave!" He warned. He snarled at the demon, using both his guns on the Demon, who still seemed unfazed.

How dare he! I was just getting started; I was able to handle a demon like this one! I glared at Dante, quickly coming up with a plan. If the demon's weak point wasn't on the front of it's body…

I ran up to Dante, and grabbed his sword, before kicking off the stone wall, hurling myself once again at the demon.

I stabbed the sword through the demon's spine, using it as a pole vault to get me on its shoulder. Pulling the sword along with me, I stabbed it through the back of the demon's soft, mushy skull.

With a horrible screech, the demon began bleeding blood dark as night.

The demon collapsed to the ground, bringing me down with it as I threw the bloody sword at Dante's feet and kept walking away, wiping my hands off of the dripping black blood.

"Maybe it's you who can't handle this. See you back at Devil May Cry, asshole."

The stunned silence was enough to tell me that the payback had begun.

**Bridgetttalldega: Hope you enjoyed! (My friend said she did, so that's good:) Anyway, please review! It lets me know you care:)**


	11. And Now You Know

**Bridgettalladega: Hello everyone! It is me, here again to bring you the latest update!**

**Best Friend: Hello!**

**Bridgettalladega: Why am I so chipper, you may ask? BECAUSE I SURVIVED MY FIRST HIGHSCHOOL YEAR! And, well *blushes blushes* I have another idea for a Devil May Cry story!**

**Best Friend: Do tell!**

**Bridgettalladega:...No. I cannot. Not yet, it is only in the thought process- but, let me tell you this. It is going to be based off the new DMC reboot- but, I think I have found a way to save that game yet! Anyway, please enjoy this!**

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dante demanded as he stormed through the door of Devil May Cry. I started at him from my perch on the couch, where I was mindlessly flipping through a magazine Patty had given me. It had pictures of dresses that I wouldn't wear, and high-heeled shoes I couldn't afford.

But I needed something to distract me from the look of pure fury on Dante's face.

"…Uhm, I think that was called me saving your ass…but there's probably other synonyms that you could find." I quipped, as Dante walked over to me, taking the magazine out of my hands and throwing it to the ground.

"What if I added 30 more demons to your debt for that?" He glared at me, and I shrugged sarcastically.

"I'd say that you were bat-shit crazy, and not repay you at all? Or maybe suggest that you just subtract one demon, or maybe even two, given the circumstances?" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Look Ave, you don't get it- that demon could've killed you easily. If its' nails had scraped you, even in the slightest, it could've killed you instantly." I blinked, trying to not let the surprise show on my face.

I knew all demons had different ways that the killed their prey, but I never knew…well, in the heat of a battle, I usually forgot that and charged right in. If I could kill the demon, I didn't really pay attention to detail.

"…I knew that."

"Don't lie." Dante walked over to his desk, propping his feet up on the surface.

"Alright, I guess I forgot that."

"Or never knew." He retaliated, and I shrugged.

"Your point being?" He cracked open a beer can, before throwing one at me. I stared down at it, before popping the top and taking a deep swig. It was luke-warm; tasted like piss but I wasn't one to turn down a free, unopened beer.

"…Besides from needing to be more careful, you slaughtered that demon." I smiled, reclining on the couch, taking another sip of my beer.

"Thanks- you looked like you could've killed that bastard too, even if I hadn't come in."

"Hard as hell to get to the back of its head." Dante grumbled, finishing his can and crushing it, as I snorted, nodding.

"Yeah…damn demons, thick-skulled to a point." Dante nodded in agreement, as the silence fell between us like a wall. Who would be the one who brought the sledgehammer of words to get it down? I was perfectly content, sipping my beer.

"…So, why'd you become a demon hunter?" My eyebrows shot up, as I wheeled around to look at him. Way to jump right into the pile of shit I hadn't really sorted out yet, Dante.

I ran my finger around the rim of my beer can, the moisture beading onto my nail.

"I…I don't know, really." I murmured my breath soft.

"Liar."  
"Would you stop calling me that?"

"Would you stop lying?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"Are you sure you even want to hear it? It's pretty long…and some parts, well, there's stuff about it that even I don't exactly understand." Dante nodded, and my muscles tensed up. Was I really going to explain all this stuff to him?

"Sure, I guess."

"We have to start pretty far back, with my parents…that's the confusing part." Please, tell me no. Please tell me that…

"Ave, nothing can be more confusing than mine." I laughed, and sighed. Damn it, now I was stuck.

"Alright…so, first off, it was my mother's idea to mate with my father. She didn't love him, he didn't love her. She was just…uhm…"

"Go ahead." I shook my head, looking intently at my lap.

"No, no, I feel like I can't really tell you…" How did I tell him that my mother was trying to bring down his father? That would go over well, wouldn't it? Oh, hey, yeah, my mother wanted to see your father's demise; she probably would've wanted you to never be born either…just putting that out there.

"Ave…" That nagging voice- that was what was pissing me off.

"My mother was trying to bring down Sparda by having a baby that would lure him back into the demon world so that she could become Mundus' right-hand man…or, demon. She was going to try and challenge Sparda's powers, convince him that there would be a demon strong enough to open the gate from the Demon World side. And then, probably kill off my father so that he couldn't stop her." Dante pursed his lips and nodded, a short laugh escaping from his mouth.

"Sorry, but, if you were worried about that, that's not the worse I've ever heard."

"So, somehow, by the time she was going to give birth to me, she found out that I was a girl, and even strong female demon, she felt, wouldn't be enough to lure Sparda back down here…so she was going to kill me as soon as she gave birth to me. But my dad, well, he had always supported Sparda and I guess that if he had known that before he mated with my mother he wouldn't have done it…but anyway, I was his daughter and he cared about me and loved me, so he rescued me when I was born and took me up here. Plus, he was part human, so the compassion was still there."

It really looked like Dante was actually paying attention. I mean, it was strange…I guess, to know why I fought the demons the way I did, my back story had to be involved…though, I wish it wasn't.

"Anyway, so I lived with my father until I was 14 and then my mom…she…she came up, to the Human World, and…" I felt myself begin to get misty-eyed and quickly I blinked them away. Stupid me, to get my guard down in front of Dante.

"…You don't have to say it-"

"Killed him. And then, well, she took me back down to the Demon World for about 3 years, and then she got killed as well, and that wasn't exactly the worse day of my life….and that's how I came up here, now."

"So, the demons want you back because…"

"Maybe it's something to do with my mother? All I know is that when I crossed through the portal the last time, it was getting harder to cross between the two worlds…but even that still confuses me."

"And you fight them?"

"Because no one should have to go through that again. Families shouldn't have to be torn apart because of their heritage- demons shouldn't have to scare humans anymore."

It was quiet again, and I hoped that I hadn't messed up, hadn't said something that I would completely regret…hoped the emotion in my voice wasn't too prominent.

"Okay lady, whatever you say." He stretched, putting a magazine over his face before reclining.

I smirked as I found that under the magazine, a small smile was on his face.

"Don't call me lady." I stated, before reclining on the couch, resting my eyes and falling into a light sleep.

**Bridgettalladega: Did you enjoy! Are you curious about the DMC reboot story? Trust me- I think it will be very, very good! Anyway, please review! I'd love it:)**


End file.
